Just Float Away
by 0anon0
Summary: Percy has an encounter with some rowdy nereids.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Note: All characters are 18 years old or older.

* * *

It seemed like a dream to Percy Jackson. He was floating in seawater, and couldn't see anything around him; the surface and sea floor were too far away. Nonetheless, there was a diffuse blue light that dispersed through the area that Percy was in, illuminating absolutely nothing. It was, however, much nicer dream than what he was used to. There weren't any warnings or terrifying visions. At least, not yet. For a while, Percy thought he was alone. But that was before the nereids appeared.

The sea nymphs appeared quite suddenly. One moment Percy was alone, then he was surrounded. The nereids had green skin, and dark hair that swam around their faces like seaweed. One bared her fangs at Percy, but to his surprise, Percy realised that he wasn't scared of them. The nereids spoke to each other in their bubbly language. At first, Percy didn't understand a thing they were saying. But soon, his mind translated their words.

"—got him here", one nereid was saying.

"I told you so!" another one, with perceptibly darker skin said.

"There's no need to boast, Ellen!" a third nereid muttered under her breath.

"Wh-who are you?" Percy said.

Ellen the nereid smiled. This was more terrifying than it sounded, as Percy could see at least two rows of sharp fangs.

"Don't you know who we are, son of the sea god?" she retorted with a giggle.

Percy wracked his brain, trying to remember anything that could fit these nereids' description. But he was constantly distracted by the nymphs' giggling. It was at this point that Percy realised he was naked. His hands rushed down to cover his groin, but the damage had already been done. This was definitely a nightmare, Percy decided. It just had a more subtle way of scaring him.

"Don't do that!" a nereid giggled. "I liked that view."

Another nereid elbowed her.

"Stop that, you two", Ellen said.

The nereids immediately stopped squabbling. Ellen was definitely the boss nereid. She turned back to Percy, a grin back on her face.

"You should move your hands", she said.

Ellen's eyes turned luminous blue as she spoke, and Percy couldn't look away. Before he knew it, his hands were drifting beside him. The other nereids tittered, but Ellen kept Percy's gaze locked on hers. One adventurous nymph ran a finger down Percy's chest. It felt slimy.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but his voice came out slurred.

Percy tried to push the nereid away, but his arms wouldn't move properly. Ellen's eyes glowed again.

"Float away, Percy Jackson", she crooned.

Percy felt his mind go blank. As if from a distance, he knew the nereids were up to something, but Percy didn't know what it was, nor did he care.

Finally, he focused again on his surroundings. The first thing Percy noticed were that his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to pull them free, but couldn't. He wished he could summon Riptide, but remembered at the last minute that his sword was with his clothes, wherever they were.

The second thing Percy noticed was that his cock was hard. He looked down his body to where a couple of nereids were running their fingers up and down his cock. The slime that covered the nereids had transferred to his cock, and it glistened with the oily green substance. Percy tried to protest, but all that came out was something that sounded like, "Gah!". Not very dignified for the subject of a Great Prophecy. He focused on the nereids. They were all naked, with pert breasts, and very little body hair.

"Don't worry", said Ellen.

She was floating behind Percy, and had bent down to whisper in his ear.

"We'll make this a pleasurable for you as possible."

As Ellen spoke, one of the other nereids swam into view. She bent over Percy's chest, and fastened her mouth on one of his nipples. At first, Percy freaked out, remembering the size of their teeth, but the nymph acted more like a suction than a pile of broken glass. Another nereid joined her sister on the other side. Percy arched his back as they sucked his nipples until they were hard. The slime from their bodies moved to cover Percy's chest.

Meanwhile, one of the nereids at Percy's cock bent down, and took his member into her mouth. The other nereids cheered her on. The feeling was unlike anything Percy had ever experienced. It felt like the water itself was giving him a blowjob, though when he looked, Percy could see the nereid bobbing up and down. He closed his eyes hurriedly, preferring to imagine the water was getting him off.

Percy felt something touch his chin. His eyes flew open, and saw another nymph was floating above him, her pussy only an inch from his face. Percy tried to move away, but the slime that now covered most of his body prevented him from moving. Ellen floated into view. She didn't even have to say anything. One look at her glowing blue eyes was enough. The nymph settled herself into Percy's face, her pussy on Percy's mouth. Without instructions, Percy opened his mouth, and stuck out his tongue. He could taste the saltiness of the nereid's pussy, but to him, it wasn't any different to saltwater.

While Percy sucked the nereid's pussy, the one sucking his cock pulled herself off him. There was a moment where Percy could feel the coolness of the surrounding water. Then another nymph lowered herself on top of him. Percy's cock was engulfed by her body, the protective layer of slime acting as lubricant as it pushed into her pussy. Percy heard the nereid moan as he filled her, but she lifted herself up to once more impale herself on his cock.

Percy moaned. The vibrations moved through the pussy he was sucking, and the nereid shuddered. Before Percy could do anything, the nymph came. Her juices squirted into Percy's mouth, and as she moved away, onto his face. Percy could feel her cum solidify into slime on his face. He shuddered. Was all the nereids' slime their juices? It didn't bear thinking about. Percy wanted desperately to spit out the nymph's cum, but as she moved away, Ellen's face came into view, and Percy had no choice by to swallow.

Percy tried to struggle away, but Ellen's eyes still bore into his, and Percy could feel his will and resistance flow away. Another nymph floated over Percy, and he instinctively sucked at her pussy.

The nereid fucking herself on Percy's cock squeezed herself, and Percy could feel the tightness on his cock. It throbbed inside her. He let out a muffled moan, and came. As she pulled herself off Percy, the nymph sitting on Percy's face came too. When she moved away, Percy saw a nereid sucking his cum out of the other nymph's pussy. A third nereid played with Percy's cock. Although he had just cum, his cock was hardening again, to the excitement of the nereids. Percy could here Ellen laughing above their excited whispers.

The nereids took turns to fuck Percy's cock, and Percy sucked their pussies. He lost count how many times he had cum. Whenever Percy grew too tired, Ellen would stare into his eyes, and the strange glow would force him to obey. His nipples ached, and his balls felt drained. But Percy just kept on cumming. By the time all the nymphs pulled off him, Percy was so covered in their slime that the sea had a greenish hue. He was also too exhausted to try and fight them, when the nymphs dragged him down into the ocean, into darkness.

* * *

Percy woke with a gasp, and floundered naked in the fountain in Cabin Three. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there; Percy had gone to sleep in his bunk, as usual. He struggled out of the fountain, and found strands of green slime hanging off his body, and thoroughly the fountain's waters. Percy stared at them, his mind vaguely recalling a dream he had had. As he did so, his cock grew hard. Instinctively, Percy began to jerk off, but his cock and balls hurt when he did so. He ran his hands over his body, and moaned as his fingers passed over his sensitive and puffy nipples. Percy's mind went back to his dream, but he couldn't remember anything except for a glowing blue light. Immediately, Percy came, his seed spilling over the floor in front of the fountain. Percy moaned again. He used his water powers to clean and purify the fountain, then crawled into bed, hoping he wouldn't have any more strange dreams that night.


End file.
